Julia Winston
|gender=Female |birth date=July 28 1976 |family=Unnamed mother Kyle Harmon Ron Saris Bill Winston |occupation=Former Military Nurse Former Real Estate Developer |status= Institutionalized |actor=Elizabeth Berkley |appearance=Raising Caine|path = Double Proxy Murderer Proxy Kidnapper Kidnapper Hostage-taker}} Julia Winston is Horatio's ex-girlfriend and Kyle Harmon's mother who reappears during the murder investigation of her current husband, Bill Winston, in season six of ''CSI: Miami''. Background Julia and Horatio first met when he was working undercover in Pensacola and went by the name of John Walden. After they were together for a few months, she disappeared with no explanation. It turns out that Julia had fallen pregnant when she was with 'John' and fled, later claiming she didn't want to burden him. She gave birth to their son, Kyle, on July 6th 1991, and put John Walden as the father on the birth certificate, as that was the only name she knew him by. But Julia felt she was unequipped to raise him right, so she left Kyle with her mother, planning to come back and retrieve him when she was ready. After Julia met and married Bill Winston, Bill asked his lawyer, Larry Hopkins, to look into her after she cut their honeymoon short to close a deal, and found out about the aliases she used over the past fifteen years. She had lied to him and said she had made millions of dollars from Google, but she didn't have a single penny to her name. When Julia came by Larry's office to go over the island deal, she discovered the annulment papers on the desk and realized she was about to lose everything. Bill was signing the annulment papers, planning on outing Julia in front of everyone, and leave her penniless, but before he finished his signature, he was shot once in the chest and died almost immediately. His death brought Horatio and his team to the crime scene, where he and Julia officially reunited after sixteen years. Season Six During the investigation into her husband's murder, his killer is revealed to be a conman named Rob Mason (formerly known as Tim Gilbert) who Julia blackmailed into killing her husband to keep his secret. She tried to dispose of the gun afterwards but was caught with it and lies about her involvement. She gets away with it when no additional evidence is found implicating her. It was then that Julia found out Kyle had been sent to prison and later visited him right before he was about to go to trial, promising to never leave him again. When Kathleen Newberry, the woman Kyle kidnapped, didn't show up to the trial, Kyle was released into the custody of his parents, both of whom had filed separate petitions for custody, forcing him to choose between the two. Ultimately, much to Horatio's displeasure, he decided to go with Julia, wanting to give her a chance (episode 613, "Raising Caine"). It was revealed that Julia had her assistant, Pamela, give Kathleen a one million dollar 'gift' to persuade her to leave Miami to prevent her son going back to prison, only for Kathleen to be kidnapped and trapped in her car which had been pushed into a lake (episode 615, "Ambush"). When it was discovered that her psychotic ex-lover, Ron Saris was the one to kill and drown her, Horatio requested for Julia to bring him in. Instead, she called the Brazilian police and had Horatio arrested and extradited to Brazil for the murder of Antonio Riaz. Julia came to serve as the show's antagonist, but it was also shown she is being forced into some evil actions by Ron. Julia had Horatio extradited to Brazil to try and save him from Ron, thinking he would have a better chance there (episode 616, "All In (Miami)"). Julia and Ron had just gotten married, which upset Horatio, providing an alibi for Ron, but they later divorced the very same day (episode 621, "Going Ballistic"). Season Seven Julia is one of the prime suspects in the shooting of Horatio and has proven to be a conflicted and mysterious woman (episode 701, "Resurrection"). It is also revealed she suffers from bipolar disorder but had stopped taking her medication for it at Ron's urging (episode 705, "Bombshell"). Horatio pulled their son from her care when it was discovered that a bottle of medication went missing from the lab. Tara Price wrongly accused Julia of this and gave Horatio cause to take Kyle away. However it is later discovered that Tara herself was the one who had stolen the bottle of medication from the victim, Stephanie Vasquez, and implicated Julia for it (episode 717, "Divorce Party"). As a result, Julia had grabbed her gun and headed into the morgue, where Kyle was. She fired off a single shot into a glass window, capturing the attention of Ryan Wolfe. He quickly dropped his gun when Julia asked, not having the heart to shoot her in front of Kyle. Julia demanded that Kyle comes with her and he agreed, as long as she put the gun down. Before they could leave together, Horatio showed up. Julia then turned the gun on herself, but before she could pull the trigger, Horatio grabbed the gun, and she was handcuffed by Ryan and taken into custody. Tara Price was later arrested for stealing multiple bottles of medication and evidence tampering. Horatio then managed to persuade the judge that Julia was mentally unfit to stand trial and was put in a mental hospital for treatment of her bipolar disorder. This is the last time Julia makes an appearance on the show (episode 724, "Dissolved"). Known Victims * May 11, 2009: ** Ryan Wolfe ** Tara Price ** Unnamed Medical Examiner Assistant Victims by Proxy * January 14, 2008: ** Bill Winston ** Kathleen Newberry Known Accomplices * Rob Mason/Tim Gilbert * Ron Saris Appearances Notes * Some of the aliases Julia has used are: Carla Robertson, Julia Eberly, and Kimberly Johnson. Trivia * Julia is played by Elizabeth Berkley, who has ''heterochromia iridis - ''her right eye is partially brown and partially green, while her left eye is entirely green. This has had no apparent effect on Julia as a character. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Mentally ill criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Proxy Killers